Under the Moon
by Sage Kaley
Summary: Before the Second Hand of Time arc. Satoshi can't stop thinking about the last time he saw Daisuke but he's not the only one dwelling on it. Daisuke too, has something he needs to say to the commander. So when they see each other one night... SatoshiDais


**Title: **Under the Moon

**Author:** Sage Kaley

**Anime: **D.N.Angel

**Pairing: **Satoshi/Daisuke

**Rating:** Eh, pg…pg-13 ish, nothing bad

**Everything Else:** This is just a one shot I wrote after reading Volume 6. It takes place after the Towa No Shirube part but before the Second Hand of Time. I'm pretty proud of it actually, I think I did well. It's Satoshi and Daisuke dealing with some of the things that have happened.

**Dedicated to:** Sha-san

(Also this was a muse-free writing, that's why they aren't talking hee…)

_You have no idea how glad I am to see you Satoshi!_

Running a hand through his sapphire hair, a pencil held firmly in his teeth, Satoshi Hikari sat typing madly at his laptop. Though it was only nine at night, the young man would likely continue his work long into the morning hours. It was tedious to compile all the data about the last battle between Krad and Dark but it was necessary. He needed to analyze it; it was all he could do watching from the sidelines. Taking the pencil from his mouth, he jotted down a few figures on a yellow note pad on his pillow before typing again.

_Satoshi? Are you okay? _

Moonlight poured into the white walled room, providing him with plenty of light to write by. After a few more minutes of the hyper tapping of his keyboard, he let his hands rest. Staring at the screen, Satoshi reread the entry again, checking to make sure he'd fully documented the fight. It had only been a few days since the Azumano class had returned from their field trip, one that had proved perilous for both the Hikari and Daisuke Niwa. Their alter egos had waged war but in the end it was Daisuke who stopped the conflicting men.

_You can't do this…Krad…Satoshi is my…friend_

A groan escaped the icy teen's lips and he gave up working, though for him the night was still quite early. He saved his work and pushed aside the computer before letting his exhausted body fall into the warm comfort of his bed sheets. His glasses were knocked off his face but he didn't bother with them. His mind was too full to care about something as petty as eyewear. Rubbing those tired cerulean orbs he was again reminded that nothing he could do for the past four days was allowing him to forget. Forget the words spoken by that redheaded devil that danced in his head. No amount of work could shun his voice, nor did Satoshi particularly want to forget. He liked hearing the younger boy's tone, the way it seemed almost musical when speaking the name of his…friend…

Lying in the moon's shadow with the soft covers pressing against him, he entertained the thought of Daisuke a little while longer. Satoshi had known for some time that the boy had an effect on him. It was an undeniable truth, one that manifested itself as the white winged angel Krad. Holding his hand up in the silver light, it looked even more pale than normal. He still felt so weak and he blamed it entirely on Krad. Satoshi couldn't bring himself to hold any ill feelings towards Daisuke. The boy wasn't at fault for the emotions he inspired in the ice demon's host. However the longer Satoshi's mind dwelled on the affairs of his heart, the quicker he realized work wasn't an option tonight and neither was sleep.

In one swift motion he had jumped out of bed, grabbed his jacket and was out the door. If the warm bed couldn't push Daisuke from his mind then maybe the cold night would.

The air definitely held a bite to it so that Satoshi was thankful for the linen coat he brought but really, the cold wasn't much to someone with an icy devil in his body. He walked the darkened sidewalks, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. His eyes were downcast as he tried to keep his mind blank. Thinking about Daisuke before bed only brought about dreams, ones in which that smiling face would whisper kind words into Satoshi's ear, the words he truly wanted to hear Daisuke say. It tore him apart inside on a daily basis that he couldn't act on anything he was feeling. He couldn't even blush about it and tell a friend. He could only, at the most, watch Daisuke from afar and know that nothing would ever come of these feelings.

Daisuke was in love with Riku Harada. Satoshi knew this; he'd had the privilege of watching their love for one another bloom. Riku too, returned the sentiment and it was only a matter of time before she found out about Dark. When she did, she would of course choose to still love Daisuke and the boy would be freed from his shackles, free to love and live as he pleased. Dark would go to the same fate that had always awaited him and as for Satoshi…

If the curse could only be broken by having your love returned, then there was no hope at all for Satoshi Hikari. Daisuke would not love him in return and so Krad would forever stay until Satoshi's body gave out from the extra soul residing in him or he simply died another way. Even knowing all this, some nights he let himself think that Daisuke could feel the same and that maybe, just maybe, one day their love would come full circle and the curse on both of them would be shattered like the ice around his heart. The ice that Daisuke's flames had already melted away.

Yet afterwards the thought of these scenes only made the pain worse and made it harder to keep what little control he had over Krad. Every moment the false angel was awake was torment as the inner battle raged over who was allowed reign over Satoshi's body. It was a losing battle and even though Daisuke's voice had proved powerful in the fight, Satoshi was well aware that the day was fast approaching when he would no longer be able to fight Krad. Then he'd only be able to watch as Krad hurt Daisuke, a boy who out right refused to do anything to the demon that might hurt his friend. Krad wanted to take advantage of that, it was only a matter of time…

Time. His was so limited. He felt like he was at the twilight of his life even though he was still so young. As though his life were an hourglass that couldn't be flipped over, he was forced to watch the last grains of sand slip into oblivion. Daisuke was luckier but Satoshi also knew the dark fate that awaited him. There wasn't time left, for either of them, and so Satoshi forced himself to feel happy that Daisuke might break the curse by way of Riku. Like any man in love, he was jealous of Riku, jealous that she could steal away the thief's heart as easily as one buys lunch. Did she even know the gravity of all that swirled around them? No of course not. Yet she still had Daisuke's heart all the same. Satoshi wanted to be happy for them, wanted to be happy for the person he loved…

"I know mom!" That voice. Satoshi missed a step and his eyes shot up. In all his internal ramblings he had barely paid any mind to where he was going. Now he saw that his feet had led him straight to the Niwa home and who should happen to be outside at that moment but the flaming redhead himself? Satoshi cursed his feet right then, betrayed by his own body once more. "I said I'm taking it out!" He was wearing striped pajamas and was dragging a large trash bag behind him. "Geez they can't even take out their own garbage when they know I'm busy?" He grumbled. Satoshi still stared, eyes wide as he found himself unable to move. Daisuke seemed to feel the look on his back and turned, giving a start. "Ah, Satoshi!"

"Dai…" His voice sounded oddly strangled and he quickly cleared his throat before trying the name again. "Daisuke…um…good evening."

"Satoshi…what are you doing out this late?" Daisuke asked, a frown settling in as his surprise wore off. Satoshi found himself walking closer until they were only a few feet away. He cursed his limbs again.

"I...I just needed some air so I decided to go for a walk." Satoshi refused to let his mind wander to the fact that Daisuke seemed positively vulnerable standing in the cold with only his baggy pajamas on.

"Oh, needed to clear your mind huh?" Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Yes, I suppose so…" Satoshi trailed off and an awkward silence fell over the two. They both stood dealing with it their own way; Daisuke fidgeted with a button on his shirt and Satoshi stared into a space that existed somewhere to the left of Daisuke's flaming hair. The teen's minds and hearts were racing with things that needed to be said and it was Daisuke who finally spoke.

"So um…Dark said…that I'm the reason…" Daisuke's voice shook slightly as he spoke and he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes cast aside, trying to continue his thought, "he said…I mean…because of me…you turn into Krad. That I'm your trigger." Satoshi's eyes snapped back to attention and focused on Daisuke's crimson panes. They seemed to reflect his shock right back at him. "I guess you were trying to hide it? I knew that you couldn't let anyone get close to you…that you had to push everyone out of your heart…you were afraid that you'd care about someone…and that Krad would come, right?"

"Daisuke…" Satoshi bit his lower lip, his hand balling up into a fist before he finally sighed and nodded weakly. "Yes…I told you I couldn't let anyone become precious to me. I couldn't risk that…no matter what I refused to let someone get hurt because of me…" His body began to tremble but he didn't notice. "I can't…I can't do anything…about how I feel…Daisuke…I can't…I can't let you any further into my heart. I just can't…Krad will get stronger…he'll destroy everything. He'll hurt you…I can't let that happen." His cheeks flushed with color and when he looked up he saw the other's face too was bright as his locks.

"Um…Satoshi…that means that you…I mean well the curse…its love and um…" Daisuke suddenly found his tongue unwilling to go on. He'd had enough time to think about what he would say but seeing Satoshi like this had taken him by surprise. Still, he had to say it, to get it out in the open. He couldn't let his friend suffer because of a feeling he couldn't admit to, "That means you love me." Satoshi suddenly moved forward and grabbed Daisuke's shoulders, pushing him against the brick wall outside of the Niwa residence. Daisuke made a small noise and could now feel the taller boy's hot breath on his cheek.

"Daisuke…please don't say that…it makes it so hard…so…so hard…" He bowed his head, letting it rest against Daisuke's chest. He could hear the young boy's heart pounding and he tightened his hold on him.

"Ah…Satoshi…" Daisuke whimpered, his body freezing up.

"…That's all I do…that's all I ever do, is hurt you…that's all I can do…" Satoshi rambled into the soft fabric, trying to talk over their racing hearts. "In the end I always hurt you…I can't protect you…Dark does that…I can't free you from your curse…that…that is for Riku to decide…I can't even be a good friend, not with Krad inside me. I'm not like him…I don't want to be…but I always hurt you!" He shook Daisuke lightly at the end of his statement and didn't even realize tears were trickling from his eyes, sopped up by Daisuke's nightshirt. "All I do…is cause you pain…"

"Satoshi…I think… that you're a great friend." Daisuke said softly and Satoshi lifted his head. The boy with ruby hair brushed away the tears, the remains of the ice that had melted from his heart that now poured out of him. The two looked into each other's eyes and Satoshi felt his heart skip a beat. Daisuke's sweet voice and gentle smile pierced through his loneliness, just like they always did. "And…and you have protected me. You stopped Krad from hurting me. You were able to break free of him, even if it was just for a little bit. You still saved my life Satoshi. You're the best friend I could ask for. You truly care about me…that really makes me happy." He smiled and Satoshi stared up at him, a strange feeling welling up inside him.

"You mean…you don't…you don't hate me because of…how I feel about you?" Satoshi asked, still holding firm to the boy, the shirt bunched up in his hands.

"How can I hate you for something like that?" Daisuke posed his own question, still giving Satoshi his gentle smile. "You can't help who you love…it just happens. I…I don't know really…how I feel about it…" He admitted sadly but then the smile returned, "But I do know that it's not bad…I don't hate you Satoshi…and when we're together I'm really happy…I just don't know really." He laughed anxiously. "I'm sorry…you really confuse me that's all. But you know, I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't want you to suffer…I want you to be happy and free. It's not fair for you to be in pain like this. I want you to tell me these things from now on, ok Satoshi? Promise me?"

"Daisuke…I…" Satoshi swallowed the lump in his throat. Perhaps it was his eyes playing tricks on him but it seemed that the moonlight was putting a glowing halo around Daisuke's fiery hair. His pale skin was illuminated with a soft radiance, one of comfort.

"Please Satoshi? I just want you to be able to be free…no more hiding things. Just tell me…don't keep it to yourself and suffer alone. I'm here for you, so just say it and I'll be there for you. Just…just tell me when you need me." Daisuke pleaded. Something in Daisuke's voice, in his kind words, in his garnet eyes, it all set Satoshi on fire. In one moment he had closed the small gap between them and captured the young thief's lips in his own. Daisuke's head was pushed roughly against the wall but that was nothing compared to what he felt in the kiss. Such passion was unknown to someone his age and it took him by storm. He could feel all the pain, all the anguish, all the need in those soft red lips.

It was a bittersweet moment for the two but for Satoshi it was still all he wanted. Deep down, all those times he'd stared at Daisuke from afar. All the times he'd watched helplessly knowing that any actions or words he had in mind were useless. It was all pouring out like something inside him had broken. Yet even then he was gentle with Daisuke, not wanting to spoil his one moment by hurting the boy more.

"Daisuke…I need you…" Satoshi begged between breaths. "I don't want to be alone…I want you here with me…I want to be free with you." The confession came, his voice shaking as he said it. Daisuke was overwhelmed but he didn't stop Satoshi. As the snowy teen's lips moved across his own, he released his grip on Daisuke's shoulders, instead letting his hands fall on the silky skin of his waist. The black winged one carefully brought one hand up to Satoshi's face, caressing it while the other clasped over one of the hands on him. Daisuke kissed back, encouraging the moment. They both knew it wouldn't last, that it was over even before Satoshi had bravely made his move yet for both of them it didn't matter. Moans escaped from their lips and they both stopped for a moment, as if unsure of who had been the first to release.

"Daisuke! Are you lost out there?" A female called and Daisuke suddenly felt his face turn bright red, blood returning to it from a place his blood had rarely ventured before. From the look on Satoshi's face, he had just experienced the same feelings.

"I'm fine mom! Give me a second!" Daisuke croaked in an oddly high pitch voice. His breathing was ragged, just like the icy haired boy's and the two stood there looking into each other's eyes. "Umm Satoshi…"

"I know…" Satoshi mumbled, pulling abruptly away from the other. "You…don't have to worry. I won't act like this again…"

"Well um…you know…" Daisuke said softly, "That's not what I meant…I said if you ever needed me…not just if you need me right now…I told you I don't want you to suffer. I want you to be happy Satoshi, you deserve it."

"Daisuke…" Satoshi too, smiled, and shoved his still shaking hands back into his coat pockets. He couldn't get Daisuke's taste off his lips and it was almost intoxicating just being near him now. They smiled at each other but it was different from before. Suddenly Satoshi felt as though his soul had been lightened, shackles had come undone. He had acted on his feelings and the world hadn't ended. Armageddon wasn't raining down on them and time hadn't, sadly, stopped. Everything was fine and that was of great comfort to Satoshi's tired body.

"Well I guess I should go huh?" Daisuke said unable to bring his voice above a whisper. Still, neither boy made an effort to move.

"Yes well…one more thing…" Satoshi leaned forward, taking Daisuke's lips to his own once more for a brief moment. He then wrapped his arms around the other's slim body and held him tight. "I've wanted to hold you like this for a long time..." Daisuke embraced Satoshi as well before they parted once more. "That was a very refreshing walk indeed." A slight smirk crept into his smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to get that off my mind too…" Daisuke admitted. "I am…really happy that I could help you…but I umm…still don't know how I…how I feel…about…"

"Don't worry about it." Satoshi smiled. Suddenly he didn't care about the hourglass or the twilight. He felt like he had all the time in the world and he could be by Daisuke's side through it all. "We'll think of that later…that was enough of a surprise tonight." The two agreed and Daisuke turned to head back into his house.

"Well, goodnight Satoshi…" Daisuke grinned, and waved, "Sweet dreams, sleep well…oh and enjoy the rest of your walk!" He quickly rushed inside as his mom began to shout again. Satoshi looked up at the brightly lit Niwa home for a moment, basking in its warm glow before spinning around to head to his lonely apartment. Only now things weren't so lonely or so dark. He noticed how sweet the starlight was and how beautifully the moon shone on such a clear night. Daisuke's warmth had seeped into his body and was engulfing him with a feeling of purity that he'd never felt before. Nothing seemed dark anymore. Even his apartment, he later discovered, looked cheery in the morning sun. Maybe later, as Krad awoke once more, he would feel differently. Yet right then he was too busy enjoying his afterglow. Under the night sky, under the moon, he had triumphed in something that had always felt forbidden to him.

So let the sands fall and let the twilight come. He was ready for it now.


End file.
